Japanese Patent No. 4031026 (JP4031026B) discloses a power cord including a plug, a thermal sensor, and a cut-off means. The plug is configured to be connected to an electrical outlet (or socket). The thermal sensor is configured to detect (measure) a temperature of the plug. The thermal sensor is arranged between blades of the plug. The cut-off means is configured to stop electric power from being supplied from the plug side to a load side when an abnormal rise in temperature is detected with the thermal sensor.
In this sort of power cord, even in the case of abnormal heat generation due to short circuit (tracking phenomenon) occurring between the blades through e.g., the dust accumulated therebetween, it is possible to protect the plug from the abnormal heat by stopping electricity feeding.
In the power cord described above, the plug includes a core and an enclosure. The core retains the blades and the thermal sensor. The enclosure is formed from synthetic resin by molding so as to cover the lateral sides and the rear side of the core. The thermal sensor is fitted in a recess of the core, and thereby the thermal sensor is retained by the core.
However, in this conventional power cord, there is a concern that in the case where the thermal sensor is retained with the thermal sensor and an inner face of the recess spaced, the temperature detected with the thermal sensor is lower than an actual temperature of a region between the blades, thereby impairing safety.